


One (Perfect) Moment

by GoldenDaydreams



Series: Necromancy!AU [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Engagement, Geomancer!Simon, M/M, Necromancy, RK Bros are Necromancers, RKbros, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDaydreams/pseuds/GoldenDaydreams
Summary: Connor attempts proposal plan #5.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Necromancy!AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319477
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	One (Perfect) Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in A Sprinkle of Magic/Necromancy AU side-stories, but with how many side-stories I have done, and continue to do, the tags were getting to be a mighty big mess, and contents of the stories vary to the point where individual one shots just made more sense.

The classic velvet ring box sat upon Connor’s dresser. He stared at it as he buttoned up his shirt. He’d spent every day of the past week trying to come up with the right words, the right place, _the right_ moment to propose to Gavin. No matter what he wanted to say, the words got tangled. No matter how he tried to plan, something always came up, or the moment was something less than the perfection he strived for. 

It was made more irritating by the fact that he’d recently been asked to plan a wedding. Usually, he put together corporate events, but the client came from a long line of witches, and it wouldn’t be wise to refuse. He could as easily put together a wedding as he could a seminar, or company milestone, or product launch party. However, helping someone else planning their perfect day left him struggling with jealousy. 

He had everything planned out for proposal attempt number five tonight. Reservations at an upscale restaurant, followed by a walk in a beautiful park near the water where a jazz festival was taking place. A lovely night of dinner, dancing, and romance. There was a small fountain off the beaten path but still in working condition. He and Gavin had spent some evenings there after dinner, sitting close together on the edge, listening to the water and each other. It was the perfect place to propose. 

His bedroom door swung open, and he jumped. “Knock!” he snapped before he realized it was Gavin, who startled in return. 

“Sorry?” He then tapped his knuckles against the door. 

Connor quickly shifted to get in front of the ring box, hiding it from Gavin’s view. “No, I’m sorry, I thought it was one of my brother’s coming to steal my clean clothes.” 

Gavin cracked a smile at that. “You three are so weird about your laundry.” He reached over his head, grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked it over his head, and dropped it into the hamper. 

“How was work?” Connor asked. 

“Exhausting,” Gavin replied, unbuckling his belt. While he was distracted, Connor opened his sock drawer blindly, and reached back feeling for the box. Fingertips skimmed velvet, and he slid the ring box inside the open drawer. He leaned back against the drawer to close it. Just in time as Gavin walked over and hugged him, planting a couple soft kisses on his neck. 

Connor’s hands rubbed up Gavin’s bare back. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Nah. Want to sleep.” Gavin pulled back and looked Connor over. “Are you going to work? I thought you had today off?”

“I have a morning appointment with a new client.” Connor turned out of the hold to grab the grey trousers off the hanger, belatedly looking at the dry-cleaning receipt on the bag, and realizing it was one of Rhys’s suits. Whatever, they were the same size, and Rhys probably wouldn’t notice. “I’m planning a wedding.” 

As Connor pulled on Rhys’s trousers, Gavin dropped his jeans. “Since when do you do weddings?”

“Since Charlotte Alden asked me to. She comes from a prestigious line of witches.” He checked the mirror as he tucked his shirt in. “Weddings might not be what I specialize in, but it’s well within my skill set. And the Alden family is collectors.” 

“They got something you want?” 

Connor zipped up his pants, and shot a smirk over his shoulder. “They might.” He pulled a green tie from his hanger. “We have reservations for tonight.” 

“Oh do we now?” Gavin asked yanking back the blankets on the bed that Connor had made an hour previous. 

“A gift from a client who owns the restaurant.” He finished the knot on his tie. “We leave at six.” Gavin laid down in his boxers on the bed. Connor had to wait all of two seconds to watch him nuzzle the pillow before falling still. “Okay?” 

“Mmm,‘kay.” 

Connor walked over, and kissed Gavin’s temple. “Sweet dreams.” 

Gavin grabbed Connor before he could leave, rolling slightly and beckoning him closer with the other hand. Connor let his magic loose from his fingertips, it twisted around Gavin’s wrist as he leaned in and kissed his lips. Gavin let out a pleased hum as Connor pulled away.

“Be ready by six,” Connor said. 

“Six,” Gavin repeated, nuzzling his face into the pillow again. 

——

When six o’clock rolled around, Gavin was ready and Connor couldn’t help but appreciate the look of his boyfriend. The black jeans fit close to his body, he’d left the silky black button down un-tucked, and thrown a black motorcycle jacket over top. Just trendy enough to skirt around the dress code- and sexy enough that Connor didn’t really want to leave the bedroom. 

“Told you I’d be ready,” Gavin said with a smirk as he tucked his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans. “So where are we headed?” 

“Lazio’s.” Connor remembered his plan. “Come on, we don’t want to be late.” He put his hand into his pocket as he walked down the hall, fingers wrapping around the ring, ensuring himself that it was still there. 

He could hear his coven; Chloe’s laugh, Markus’s voice, the music Noah played when illustrating. Rhys and Markus were in the kitchen, and Rhys locked eyes with him, a small smile, and his eyebrows jumped a little. “Date night?” 

“Yes.” 

“Just keep it down when you get home,” Rhys said, that mischievous glint in his eyes. “Our bedrooms share a wall, remember.” 

Connor saw just how red Gavin got, and flipped his twin brother off. The air was warmer as they stepped outside. September had maintained the uncomfortably hot days, made worse by the fact that he had to wear something formal to work, but the nights were starting to cool off. By the time they arrived at the Jazz festival, Connor figured the weather would likely be comfortable for a walk. 

The drive into the city was done while bickering over the radio station. Gavin had little patience for advertisements and would start scanning for another station the moment they came on. This usually meant listening to the last half of songs found along the way. Gavin didn’t talk much about his actual job, but spoke a little of the people he worked with, or about something he’d read on his phone on break. 

Connor kept up with the conversation, but couldn’t help but be a little distracted, nerves getting the better of him. As much as he loved Gavin, and truly believed himself accepted and loved in return, there was still a chance that Gavin would turn him down, would want to wait, would want to see other people. 

“You okay?” 

He startled a little, glancing at where there hands were linked then back to the road. “I’m fine.” 

Gavin leaned forward in his seat. “Uh, is that… smoke?” 

Sure enough, they couldn’t get further down the street, and had to park. Together, they walked to the line of police tape, the firemen already battling the blaze. “I’ll be right back,” Gavin said, stepping away, disappearing in the crowd. He spotted him again near the police tape, talking to an officer. 

Connor’s attention returned to the restaurant. So close, yet so far, and would certainly be closed until at least the morning at best. There went their dinner plans- and step one of his proposal. 

The crowd parted enough as Gavin made his way back out of the crowd. “No one was hurt, but no one is getting back into the area for several hours.” 

It was selfish to be so utterly disappointed. By the looks of it, not only was someone’s business burning, but so was the apartment above it, someone’s home- and he was upset over his dinner reservations. 

“The restaurant is fine,” Gavin said. Connor dipped into his second sight to see the wash of concern in the auras around him, but also to check the area. There was no void, no shroud of death, and he blinked the auras away. 

“Well, we were going to that Jazz festival anyway. I’m sure there are food trucks there,” Gavin said with a shrug. 

_Food trucks._ Connor turned around, and led the way back to the car. Food trucks, he went from fine dining at a trendy restaurant where he knew the owner, who’d promised him a private table and the finest bottle of red on the house to a damned food truck. 

Connor tried to regain a positive attitude during the drive to the festival site, and during the twenty eight minutes spent trying to find a parking spot before locating one on the sixth level of a parking garage. Still, he’d also had four other proposals all lined up before something went wrong, or his nerves got the best of him on those nights too. 

Gavin took his hand the moment they were walking side by side through the garage. “Hey, I know you were looking forward to dinner and all, but I’m sure we can get something good here too. Some of these food trucks mean serious business, best ribs I’ve ever had were out of a food truck.” 

“You’re just trying to cheer me up,” Connor said as Gavin tugged his hand in the direction of the elevator. 

“Is it working?”

“Maybe just a little bit.”

It was a short walk from the parking garage to the festival. There were a variety of food trucks along the paths, different stages set up for the performers. They shared their orders; trying sliders from one place, lime chicken tacos from another, poutine from an aggressively Canadian food truck, and some pork with Ramen stir-fry. The food was better than Connor had expected, and there was even a truck selling gelato so they each grabbed a cone- it wasn’t an expensive bottle of red, but enjoyable never the less. 

They sat on one of the benches far from one of the stages, listening to the music at a more moderate level while still able to hold a conversation, which for the first several minutes was expressing regret over eating so much, and the desire to sleep off the food coma. 

The breeze off the nearby lake brought some cool air, and even in his suit jacket the chill made him snuggle into Gavin’s warmth as they listened to the end of the set. 

They wandered a bit, some of the smaller stages had enough room for people to dance, and Connor dragged Gavin in close, surprised by how quickly Gavin fell into step. “Did you have dance lessons or something?” 

“Kinda,” Gavin replied. “Aunt Penny taught dance on the side. She told me it would help me get girls.” Gavin laughed, and pulled Connor a little closer. “I hope it works on guys too.” 

“It does,” Connor said with a laugh. They swayed to the swell of the music. “You don’t talk much about your family.” 

“I just have Eli and Aunt Penny.” Gavin shrugged. “And after Mom… we weren’t close.” 

For a long time, Connor had thought he only had Rhys and Noah for family, but his coven had blossomed. Blood had little to do with family. One day soon, he wanted Gavin to join his. 

The music stopped and people started clapping. They moved on to the big stage, staying a while, the crowd too thick to dance, but Gavin was pressed to his back, holding his waist and they swayed a little as they listened to a few songs. 

Considering how horrible the night had started, it had certainly improved in leaps and bounds. He leaned back into Gavin, and turned so his lips were against Gavin’s ear- in hopes he would hear over the music. “Walk with me?” 

Gavin must have heard, he moved to the side and took Connor’s hand, leading them out of the crowd. On the path, Connor guided Gavin toward the partially hidden path. The further into the trees they went, the quieter it became. The pathway hadn’t been paved in ages and had cracks and holes but there was still just enough natural light to guide them and ensure neither tripped on their way to the old water feature. 

“Been a while since we’ve been here,” Gavin commented, sitting down on the side. 

Connor heard other people coming, and he patted the outside of his pocket casually to feel the ring. Once those people passed, then he would finally propose to Gavin. Sure, the date might have had a rough start, but they were here now, in a place that meant something to them, the sun setting, soulful jazz playing in the background, it was romantic, and with Gavin smiling at him, the perfect moment. 

He glanced to the side, saw the two teenagers who were chatting, one of which on a skateboard, a helmet on and wrist braces, clearly still just learning, but both friends looked happy. Once they were past, he’d propose, he folded his hands together trying to hide the way they trembled as he sat down next to Gavin. 

“So, are you going to tell me more about this party you’re planning?” 

Connor raised a brow. “The wedding?” 

“No, the Halloween one.” 

“Oh, you’re talking about Samhain,” Connor replied. “The witches new year.” 

“So it’s a big deal?”

“One of the biggest-” he didn’t get the chance to explain further, not when there was a sudden loud gasp, and Connor turned in time to see the skateboarder stumbling off the board, and tumbled into Connor, both of them falling into the fountain. It wasn’t deep, and his head hit the concrete, but the water barely submerged his ears. The teenager scrambled off of him, his friend helping to pull him from the fountain. 

“I’m so sorry,” the teenager had his hand on the ledge, staring with horrified eyes. “I didn’t mean to- the wheel got stuck-” he turned to his friend. “Why did you say I could do this?”

“Connor,” Gavin’s face was over his, hand behind his neck. “How are you feeling?” 

“Cold and wet,” he muttered miserably. So much for their perfect moment. 

“Your head is bleeding a bit,” Gavin sounded concerned, and Connor covered Gavin’s hand on his neck with his own. 

“It’s fine.” 

Gavin was still frowning. “You ready to sit up?” 

He was ready to wallow in despair. “Yes.” 

Gavin helped him to sit up in the fountain, and only then did Connor finally realize that Gavin was crouching in the water, clearly unconcerned for his jeans and shoes. 

“I’m so sorry,” the teenager said again.

“It’s was an accident,” Connor replied, waving the teens on. They headed off, one of them grabbing the skateboard but neither riding it anymore.

“Let’s get you home, you’re going to get sick in these wet clothes,” Gavin said, helping him stand. 

The suit was dry clean only, and Connor had to hope that it wouldn’t be damaged, and that Rhys wouldn’t give him shit about taking it. It clung to his skin, chafed as he moved, the cold sunk into his bones. He kept a hold on Gavin’s hands as his boyfriend (still boyfriend after failed proposal number five) helped him out of the fountain. 

“Let me see,” Gavin said, releasing his hands and shifting around his body to get a better look at the cut on the back of his head. 

Connor checked his pocket, fingers over the cold metal band. At least the ring was still secure. “What is the diagnosis, Doctor?” 

“A warm bath, and lots of cuddles,” Gavin replied, kissing the side of his neck. “The cut isn’t deep, it’s already stopped bleeding.” 

A warm bath sounded nice, but a quick warm shower sounded even nicer, faster to get to bed, and sleep off the failure. 

“Take this off,” Gavin said, stripping Connor’s suit jacket off. He looked down the path, but no one was around. “Shirt off too.” 

Connor smiled as Gavin shucked off his own jacket, and Connor removed his button up, traded off. Gavin held the wet shirt and jacket, and Connor put on Gavin’s leather coat, and zipped it up. The residual warmth of Gavin’s body along with the scent of his cologne clung to it. “Thanks.” 

“Well, I can’t do anything about the pants, but it should make the drive home a little more bearable. Come on.” Gavin’s arm was a comfortable weight over his shoulders. “Home time.”

_____

  
It was after ten by the time they got home. Rhys, Noah, and Simon were baking, and Connor was about ninety percent sure that little packet on the island were rolling papers. They all stopped what they were doing; Rhys froze mixing something in a big bowl, Noah poked his head back up from where he’d been staring into the oven where something sweet was already baking, there was a small glass container of something that looked awfully green, and Simon held a scoop that was overflowing with chocolate chips. All of them were staring expectantly, but Connor subtly shook his head. 

Rhys’s attention shifted to Gavin’s hands. “Is that my suit? Is it _wet_?”

“I’ll pay for the cleaning,” Connor snapped. 

“Why were you wearing it to begin with? I was looking for it for three days!” 

“It ended up with my dry cleaning!”

“But why is it wet?” Rhys’s voice pitched, near hysterical. 

“I got knocked into a fountain okay!” Connor’s shoulders pinned back, irritation mounting, so he called Rhys out on his suspicions. “And why do you have weed butter?”

“Because we’re making brownies!” Rhys snapped back. 

“Noah can’t have them.” 

“Noah is right here, and you don’t have to talk around him,” Noah said, crossing his arms. 

Connor shot a glare at his little brother. “You can’t have them.”

“It might help-”

“No. It will just put you out of control, like alcohol, it’s not worth the risk, I said no, and I mean it.” 

“Fine.” 

“Simon, I’m trusting you not to let these two get into anything.”

“Yeah, you say to the guy who grew the weed,” Rhys muttered and earned Simon’s elbow in his ribs along with a quiet; “shut up!”

“I’m going to bed,” Connor said, making his way to the stairs. 

The adjoining bathroom in Connor and Gavin’s room didn’t have a bathtub, and he had no desire to take over the basement bathroom either. Connor tucked the ring away in his bedside dresser while Gavin went to get the shower started. Together, he and Gavin showered under the hot spray, Connor hogging the water trying to get warm again.

He wondered if the universe was punishing him for wanting to marry a plain-blood. Perhaps he’d been cursed. The only people who knew about his plans were his brothers though, and the members of his coven. These people were his family, and were all happy for him, they supported his decision, they were all ready and willing to have Gavin in their home. 

“You were a little snippy with your brothers,” Gavin said softly, pressed against Connor’s back, as the warm spray hit his chest. 

“They’re baking pot brownies and were going to let Noah try it.”

“What’s the worst that can happen? Munchies?”

“Things in the aether can already cling to Noah’s excess power when he’s in full control. Imagine how much damage they can do if his control slips? If he’s high, or drunk, his power isn’t gone, he just can’t use it- that isn’t to say something else can’t.” 

“I don’t get it,” Gavin admitted, reaching out and turning off the water. “I’ve seen you drink.” 

Connor stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He stepped up to the fogged mirror. He drew a stick figure. “That’s me.” 

“The similarities are uncanny,” Gavin said dryly. 

Connor rolled his eyes. He then retraced the lines. “And my power.” He drew another figure a little taller. “Noah.” And then he drew an outline around the figure leaving a bit of the condensation between the two sets of lines. “Think of it this way. All my power is in my body, it can’t be altered by outside influences. Noah’s power extends beyond, and that extra isn’t something that is entirely his. In a way, it’s also the aether’s, and what is in the aether can manipulate it. The less in control Noah is, the more it can worm it’s way in and use more of him.” 

“Shit.”

“Yeah, shit,” Connor muttered, wiping his hand over the figures. 

He dried off, and rubbed the towel over his hair before hanging it up, and walking back into the bedroom. He didn’t bother with clothes, and just got under the blankets. Gavin followed his lead, turning the overhead light off, but leaving the salt lamp on like Connor liked. He crawled into bed, and cuddled up to Connor, their legs tangling together. “How’s your head feeling?” 

“I told you, I’m fine,” Connor said. 

Gavin shifted, his chin digging into Connor’s chest a little as he looked him in the eye. “You sure? You seem a little… off.” 

Connor rolled his eyes. “Just say cranky.”

“You’re pretty cranky, babe.” 

Connor sighed. “I just… I wanted to give you a really amazing night,” he whispered the confession into the semi-dark. “An great dinner, and dancing, and… romance.” 

“Connor.” And Connor had never heard his name breathed with such reverence. “What are you talking about? I had a great time with you tonight. We got to try a bunch of different foods, and got to listen to great music, and danced. It was really nice. I had a great time.”

“I just wanted you to have a perfect moment.” 

“Babe,” Gavin smiled, and kissed over Connor’s heart. “What do you think I call this?” 

The cheesy line got right under his skin, and he couldn’t help but smile. “You are such a dork.”

“But you love me.” 

“I do,” he said, threading his fingers into Gavin’s hair. He didn’t really intend to, but magic flowed from his fingers, down Gavin’s neck, and back, and Gavin sighed, relaxing into the touch of magic he would have once hated. 

He pulled the magic back, and wiggled under Gavin. “Move a moment, I need to grab something.” 

Gavin shifted off of him. Connor rolled toward his dresser, and pulled it open. He moved the book he’d put on top, grabbed the ring, and took a deep breath. 

This was it, he’d been blind to it, to the simplicity of perfection. It was here, between the sheets with his boyfriend, soft cuddles after a long day. Gavin sweet, and warm, and caring, accepting of Connor’s magic flowing over him. They didn’t need a candlelit dinner, or a scenic fountain, or any of the other elements of the various proposals he’d planned, they just need the love in their hearts.

He rolled back over to face Gavin, and realized a little hysterical that he didn’t know the perfect words, but in reality, he only needed two. 

“Marry me?” he asked, holding the ring between them. 

Gavin’s eyes widened a fraction, but didn’t stop staring into his own, Gavin didn’t so much as glance at the ring. He didn’t reply. 

At least, not with words.

Connor’s face was framed with Gavin’s hands, their lips colliding, breathing pure emotion between them. Connor forgot about holding onto the ring, his hands grabbing at Gavin, trying to pull him closer. 

“Fuck, I love you,” Gavin muttered against his lips, kissing him again, and again, and again, the affection dizzying. 

“Is that a yes?” 

The responding ‘yes’ was muffled as Gavin tried to answer and kiss Connor at the same time, but Connor was delighted regardless. 

The ring was lost to the mess of sheets as their bodies tangled, but much like the fancy dinner, the romantic music, and the backdrop of the proposal, it was excess to the requirements. 

All Connor had needed was there the entire time, he realized as Gavin laughed and squirmed as Connor’s magic ran over his ticklish side. All he’d ever needed was Gavin, and the love they shared. He’d found their perfect moment, and looked forward to the many more to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DaydreamsGolden) and as per usual, I'm hanging out over at on [ Detroit: New ERA ](https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm)


End file.
